halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Array
Larger edit? The art of Halo 3 shows and explains how a fortress world is made and terraformed. should we not include this very important info to the page as well? grey 23:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC)grey101grey 23:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Move? I also agree on re-naming the page fortress world. it is the correct and forerunner term. grey 23:36, 15 June 2009 23:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Suggest moving to "Fortress World" as that seems to be the proper term. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :It would be harder to locate and Fortress World is more of an overall description, Halo is more of a name and title, unique to this array.[[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki Userpage Talk Page 02:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I agree that Fortress world is better. Halo is kinda what the Covenant called them. Ringworld, Fortress world and Arrays are the only names their owners, the Foreruners, called them.Hatchling001 06:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps it should be mentioned in the opening paragraph that it is a fortress world, a term given to the rings by their creators. This would appease most people Im sure. Hatchling001 01:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Locations It is curious that the other halo rings had not yet been found, since it would really only take knowledge of the location of perhaps two halo rings to determine the rough positions of the other six. The reason being all seven halos share the same design and consequently the same effective range. The halos would logically be arranged such that the entire inhabitable galaxy. The galaxy is relatively symmetrical, and consequently the halos would be placed opposite each-other on symmetrical sides of the galaxy. Dont know about the 7th, though. Perhaps that would be near the galactic core? ElFroCampeador TALK 19:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I have a feeling that the two closest rings to our part of the Galaxy are 04 and 05, and they were found. It would take years for humans, with their limited slipspace capability, to reach another ring, but I can imagine that the Covenant may give it a try. --ED 22:16, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::In reference to the diagram in the Funtion section, the diagram is not a possible solution to probable locations. Firstly it is stated that the Array is not perfectly alligned with the galactic plane. Secondly, an installation is not possible in the centre of the galaxy as it is occupied by a super massive black hole.--Plasmic Physics 14:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You do know you're replying/commenting on a 2-year old discussion. >.>- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm fully aware. Rather than create a new section, I chose this one, even though it is two years old.--Plasmic Physics 14:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perfectly or not, it should be rather close. And even though you are correct about the black hole, I would bet the Forerunners have some technology to make it survive. It is far from impossible.--Fluffball Gato 23:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It is not close actually, Iota Horologii quite a distance above the galactic plane. A bet or a guess isn't really good enough for Halopedia, Halopedia an encyclopedia based on firmly established knowledge of the Haloverse, not speculative theories. So, unless the official locations of the collective Array is known, we shouldn't add information that can't be trusted.--Plasmic Physics 23:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That wasn't exactly the point. You said the configuration was impossible, which is far from true in the Haloverse. Anyway, the term "possible" was used, not "this is the configuration". Changing the description to "an impossible configuration" verges on vandalism.--Fluffball Gato 01:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you know that it is possible in the Haloverse? Ask an admin about speculation if you don't believe me.--Plasmic Physics 01:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just said is was possibly possible (cool phrase), not that is was possible. Speculation is only unacceptable when it is presented as truth. Saying "possible" means that it is speculation. --Fluffball Gato 02:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Speculation is the presentation of ideas and unfounded information, read the about section in Halopedia. It is false to acknowledge that this configuration is possibly possible, a falsity does not belong here.--Plasmic Physics 02:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Although I don't agree, do whatever you want. I don't really care. --Fluffball Gato 03:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Why? According to GoO, the forerunner weren't able to make it to the sheild world(s) and we know from Halo 3 that the Forerunners didn't stay on the Ark, I have to ask: Why in god's name would you build the WMD to end all WMD's, places where you would be safe from the ultimate WMD, and then not use these safe places? I know if I were a forerunner I would stay in these places from when they were built until I was absolutely sure we weren't going to use it (again). Why even put a remote activation thingy on the Ark if your not going to use it. So why didn't the Forerunner survive? Why didn't they use their own lifeboats? I would expect world builders to be more ineligent. :The Forerunners didnt make it to the Shield Worlds? I presume that would be speculation instead of cold hard fact, since no one knows what happened to them, really. Sides, the Shield World in Onyx is MEGA HUGEO. The Forerunners could be somewhere else in it, i.e. not where Halsey, Mendez, and the new Blue Team (including the S-IIIs) landed. Though, if that was the only portal, it'd make sense to begin building your cities there. And if you built gigantic stuff like the Micro-Dyson Sphere and the Halo Arrays and the Ark, your civilisation would probably be pretty big. Then again, I had this wild idea that the Forerunner were just one MASSIVE swarm of nanobot-like creatures. Also, there may be many (like... 7, cause Bungie would NEVA use any other number) Shield Worlds, so, just because the one on Onyx is uninhabited, doesn't mean the others are. It is theorized that 032 Mendicant Bias informed the flood of the shield worlds and they were abandoned or locked down for fear the creature would attack them or the compound mind would survive inside. The terminals mention in Didact's conversations that there was no place to go now where the Parasite cannot follow. Hatchling001 06:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I couldn't help but add that the halos aren't the WMD to end all WMDs, this is. WMD? GoO? 01:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC)! Well the Forerunners did make it to ark Alertfiend Various Environments on the rings In thinking about the various environments for the Halos seen in the Citadel in Halo 3 I think I have an idea of what could explain the differences. Beyond being aesthetically pleasing each environment could serve a tactical purpose in the case of a Flood outbreak. For instance if every installation had the exact same layout as 04 the Flood would know where all the important locations were immediately such as the Control Room and the Library if they were in fact under the control of a Gravemind. So rather then making a single environment the Forerunners changed them to further slow a Flood outbreak across the various rings, even with prior knowledge from another ring they would have to relearn each installation. As well the varying environments could be used to experiment on the Flood learning potential weaknesses. Let me know what you think. :Cool idea, but I had another. Maybe the different enviroments are due to their locations in the galaxy or thier size or the influence of the planet they orbited, or a combination of all. It's possible that Bungie may have not given much thought to the surface of the other Halo Rings. So it may be that they may have simply used textures of planets and moons in our Solar System as a homage. It doesn't make sense why two rings would be perfectly habitable while the other aren't. 343 Guilty Spark has already stated that the rings are designed to be a habitat that can support life. Both to study the Flood and for the Reclaimers to activate the Ring's primary weapon. the "wall" howbout in the article, mention something about what appears to be a giant wall to hold in the atmosphere. Crubs 07:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How did sentient life continue? I know this isn't supposed to be a forum but... If the Halo array was fired 100'000 years ago destroying all sentient life in the galaxy, then why is there still sentient life when in the time of the games. I know some people are saying that it is because the humans and the forunner somehow connected, but then how does one account for all the other sentient life (Elites, Grunts, Brutes, etc)? Even if one says that the 100'000 years figure refers to the length of Halo's year not Earth's, the numbers don't make sense: lets say that Halo has a year double the length in human years of Neptunes orbit (which would put it very very far away from the star it orbits), which would be 320 years, that would mean that the Halo's were fired 32'000'000 human years ago. However you look at it there is not enough time for new senteint life to evolve when you consider it took billions of years for senitent life to come about in the first place. This is probably a really obvious and irritating question, so sorry to disturb you. Thanks. 81.151.247.65 18:14, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Because species such as the Humans and the covenants' multiple races were taken to the Ark, where they were kept safe. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 18:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::The only question that leaves is, how did all the protected races get to their homeworlds, with no knowledge or memory of the Ark, without memory or knowledge of each other and no knowledge of the sentinels etc on the Ark? Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 18:27, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::We don't know yet. FishType1 21:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I would say it would have to be something like a massive gamma ray burst, radiation is more potent on creatures that are more complex, this would explain why less complex creatures like bugs would survive, also the effect it had on the ark could be explained by the fact that under certain circumstances gamma rays will turn instantly into electrons and the anti-matter twins, positrons, creating an uber huge explosion. ::::This is what I think All Under Heaven :::::Aside from it taking plenty of time for live to evolve, if the Halos truly destroyed ALL life, there'd be nothing to evolve FROM. I suppose the only posibility is if a specimen was saved (Ark or Shield World) then rereleased back into the galaxy after they thought the Flood had starved to death. The specimen(s) then evolved into the creatures we know today. Also, I think it is possible if ALL life evolved from Forerunner and this is what happened: Flood fought Forerunner. Forerunner scared so Forerunner hide and Forerunner fire the Halos. Forerunne think Flood dead so Forerunner come out of Shield World. Idividual (groups of) Forerunner go to different planets and evolve/devolve from there to suit their new enviroments. (This may or may not be possible, I hadn't really thought it out fully.) One more thing, this one about Local Time. Local time may vary from Installation to Installation. This 'local time' may be the time of the system each Halo is in, based on it's orbit of a star or planet. The time may also vary due to the different sizes that the Halos have. Alternatively, the local time of all the Halos could be the same as it may refer to the ancient format which the Forerunner used. ::::::Who says they had no memory? Mythology comes from somewhere - where there's smoke, there's fire. Flood myths are pretty common across all human-occupied continents, with most cultures and religions having them in some form - the earth gets scoured, with a few survivors who start again. In the Halo Universe, it may be a folktale memory of when the Forerunners saved them from The Flood, wiped the galaxy clean, and returned them to their planet to start again. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 02:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd like to make reference to the terminals describing one of the forerunners finding earth. I'd also like to point out that any planet in a green zone with a stabilizing moon and a helathy organic soup can evolve life fairly quickly, within a few million years. Most flood Myths on earth come from actual water flooding, Bungie has used this as a metaphor to describe the parasite. The Ark's design may have been a failsafe against the flood, almost like a fallout shelter would be used next to a helipad. If you can't get the helicopter, use the shelter. Likely, The ray would effect The cerebral cortex, or the frontal lobe, which only occurs in species capable of becoming sentient. What happened to the forerunners is unknown, there is a good chance, that they simply all died. If they did change location or transcend their condition, Then they would've been fully capable of influencing evoltion to reproduce their species Cosmically. By planting and forming life on earth, they would've been able to re-create their own evolutionary history, creatures like the dimetrodon, mammals, and eventually lead up to human. They clearly exhibit the capability to do this, as noted by Catherine Halsey, Charting The events for the slipsace crystal, or john's own "luck." :::::::This would mean the master chief is not the Luckiest spartan, Just the chosen one. Likely a forerunner clean-up of the flood left behind. ::::::::In Halo: Legends, Origins, it is explained that all sentient life is was killed by the activation of the Array; how DNA samples were collected and archived before the activation, and how entire sentient species were recreated and transplanted to their respective homeworlds after the activation. Note, plant life was not be affected. It doesn't explain how memory was attained. This however, posed a conflict with real life fossil evidence. There is no evidence for such a massive extiction event, Neither is there rapid migratory evidence for species to their locales post to 100,000 B.C. There is overwhelming evidence that no interuption occured in the biosphere at that time on Earth. I take it that the case of "How did sentient life continue?" is now closed. All further relavent queries can now be answered by Halo: Lengends, Origins.--Plasmic Physics 22:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Greek letters are completely wrong... I don't know how, where and when were the rings named in Greek, but the names are completely wrong. *Installation 01 should be Alpha Halo, *Installation 02 should be Beta Halo, *Installation 03 should be Gamma Halo, *Installation 04 should be Delta Halo;, *Installation 05 should be Epsilon Halo, *Installation 06 should be Zeta Halo, and *Installation 07 should be Eta Halo. I'm Greek, and I know my country's alphabet. - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] :No, they shouldn't be named as that. The UNSC gave the greek letters. Installation 04 was encountered first, and is therefore Alpha Halo. I'm not sure how that works for Delta halo, as it was found second, and should be Beta, but we have currently listed them to how the Halo games have presented them, so therefore, canon. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *They're supposed to be wrong, thats how they are in the Halo universe. FishType1 21:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) **I don't think that they were supposed to be in any given order. FishType1 17:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, Alpha Halo is a FAN given name. It ain't official. Even if it was, no one said it was Greek. It may follow the Phonetic Alphabet. Which is very possible as military often uses it and there is at least one use of it in the Halo Games (Sierra 117). The Phonetic Alphabet has both Alpha and Delta: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, etc etc. Umm first, Phonetic Alphabet is almost as today's language, only some edits is done by the Greeks and Romans, and second, they just call it that because it sounds nice during the game testing...I guess...[[User:.::souljer::.|'Soul-Reaper']][[User talk:.::souljer::.|'Can't talk...being chased !!']]Pepsi makes me High! Project: PROMETHEUS 13:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think it really matters that much though. Maybe they had some really good reason for it, or maybe it was just random. Who knows? Why don't you just ask someone at Bungie if you want to know it that much. FishType1 20:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well Bungie actually gave them the names not the fans Alertfiend Death by Halo Activation. I've always wondered; when the Halos were fired, how does the life they target die? Do they just drop dead or completely disintegrate? And would that take the Flood Combat Forms with them? Cuz apparently, Flood Infection Forms aren't targeted, as "starving the Flood" is the motive of activating the array. So what; do the Combat Forms get wiped out, too, while the Infection and Pure Forms eventually just... die from starvation? What about the Gravemind? Can a Gravemind "starve"? This is all pretty confusing. It also makes the Flood Containment Facility on Installation 04 make less sense, unless the Flood were never released from it during the Forerunner-Flood war. Aerandir 01:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I always just imagined all sentient life just disappearing, and the flood outside of containment being killed, but those inside the library and such not being affected somehow.Papayaking 01:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Name Doesn't the term "Halo" refer to the collection of Sacred Rings as a whole rather than to individual rings? My point is, is "Halos" a proper term to be using to describe multiple rings? I believe this is what Dadab was saying in the narration of Contact Harvest, a more up to date facet of the Haloverse possibly retconning previous books. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What do these things kill? In various statements, including Cortana's explanation in Halo: Combat Evolved, the Halo Array is described as killing only the Flood's food -- that is, all life in the Milky Way Galaxy except the Flood -- in order to starve the Flood. However, in the Terminals, Offensive Bias recounts his battle against 05-032 Mendicant Bias's Flood-piloted fleet of ships. Offensive states that when the Halos were fired, all life was killed. Obviously, the Forerunners died... But the Flood had to die too, because Offensive states that the majority of 05-032 Mendicant Bias's fleet was immobilized. The immobilization could not have been the result of an EMP or some other effect on the ships themselves, as Offensive was still able to use his ships (performing actions such as opening Slipspace rifts in the midst of Mendicant's fleet). Similarly, the Forerunners weren't traitors -- only 05-032 Mendicant Bias joined the Gravemind -- so Mendicant's ships had to be piloted by the Flood. This, then, means that the first Halo activation killed all life in the galaxy including the Flood, rather than just killing everything else and letting the Flood starve. Furthermore, we know that that is what the Forerunners intended -- if the Flood themselves hadn't been directly killed by the Halo Array, then they would have, at Mendicant's direction, found the Ark and killed the sentient species that had been relocated ("indexed") to it. Now, one could explain the inconsistency by claiming that Cortana (and others) had only a limited knowledge of the Halo Array. Cortana, however, hacked into Installation 04's Core to learn about the Array's purpose, meaning that the Installation's own programming code indicated that it did not directly kill the Flood. So we have an inconsistency here: what do the Halos actually kill? Everything but the Flood, or everything and the Flood? DavidJCobb 05:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :While what you say is true, I believe I have some reasoning. Based on what the terminals and in game references say, the forerunners believed the flood to be more of a parasite, a disease. In this respect, it is highly likely that the forerunners did not think of the flood as a living being, and the term life is in fact referring to all highly sentient life, such as that of the Forerunners themselves. If the Halo Array kill everything with, say, a specific brainwave, then all highly sentient live would be killed, while the underdeveloped life like that of the Humans would still be alive. That way, since the flood kill things with a certain brainwave, their "food" would all be killed. The process of evolution could later develop said brainwave into Human life, making us susceptible to the flood. ~[[w:c:User:Blade_bane|'Blade bane']] ~ [[w:c:halo:Special: Contributions/Blade_bane|'Anti-Vandal']]~ 06:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :I also think that the firing of the array might kill the hosts to the flood even if infected. If the flood is a parasite, it needs hosts, thus killing sentient life would kill the bodies the flood infest thus explaining what is mentioned in the terminals as Mendicant's ships being immobilized. The same was said about Offensive's fleet. Vessels strictly driven by pilots not the waring AI's were all lost when the rings fired. I imagine the little flood parasite crawling from the useless bodies after the firing and scurrying about looking for hosts. In a sense they were probably the only things to remain after all those years, which is why on Halo CE they burst from the containment rooms to infect you. The rings are said to kill only sentient life, man on earth wasn't around back then, and the most basic flood parasites are actually not intelligent thus they survived. But to kill those suckers you might have to kill all life which would be useless. Plants and small creatures that do not have (as Guilty spark puts it in Halo CE during the Library) Sufficient bio-mass necessary to sustain the flood would have to go too, leaving absolutely nothing. Imagine a galaxy with no life at all. How could you restart all that? What they did was basically do what Russia has done for many wars, abandon the towns being invaded and burn them to deny access to your enemy. It works. ::Good theories, both of you. It didn't occur to me that Infection Forms are still separate from their hosts, even after they have warped the host's body to accommodate them. DavidJCobb 18:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::The flood was first found as a fine dust. i suspect from reading primordium that this is what the captive became at the end. Since the halos kill all complex life, but allow simple simple organisms survive, it stands to reason the flood would survive. Albeit back in a basic form. Aftermath Two questions I have about the Halos: 1. Since the Halos are supposed to destroy all life-forms capable of infection, would this mean that "un-possesibles" like Grunts, Hunters, Jackals, and AI's would be left behind, or does the firing work to kill absolutely everything? (Kinda hilarious to imagine Grunts ruling the universe.) 2. Since the Halos have now been revealed to work by harmonically targeting neurons, how could this damage the Ark? It would kill everything alive aboard, but wouldn't the structure itself remain intact? [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 23:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :1) Yes, it kills every living organisms in the galaxy.. but not the Flood. Read the article on why. 2) The Ark (or Installation 00) is located outside the firing range of the Halo Array, so it wouldn't be damaged. However, from the events of Halo 3, the new Installation 04 was mentioned by Cortana as "doing numbers on the Ark", suggesting that the Ark received major structural damages... and that it could mean that the Ark is still intact... or not.--Lol@Phailure 00:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I think that it kills everything cause jackels and grunt make the more interesting forms, JUGGERNAUTS and the evolved forms from halo 3. as for the ark, the ring wasn't finished so when fired it exploded thus damaging the ark. Hatchling001 00:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, yes, it would kill everything (Except flood), as they supposedly kill all sentient life in the Galaxy, as far as The Ark, I'm guessing the Halo 'ripping itself to pieces' would at least cause significant damage to The Ark, more specifically the halo-building area where the actual halo was.Papayaking 20:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) So the damage to the Ark was simply by the debris then, not the beam. But since the actual beam itself does not kill Flood, this means their plan was to simply disable the Ark so that the Flood wouldn't exploit it to build ships, and remain behind to starve to death? I suppose that makes sense. Thanks guys.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, my impression was that the harmonic pulse did destroy the Flood, but only its accumulated biomass, not the actual Flood spores. And as long as evena single spore survives, so does the Flood. During the battle between 05-032 Mendicant Bias and Offensive Bias, portions of both fleets were rendered inoperable as the pulse swept through, killing all biologicals in it - giving Offensive Bias the advantage. Why would 05-032 Mendicant Bias' forces be affected if the Flood was immune? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How Halo Works(Speculation) I was finishing up campaign on legendary and as I watched the final cinimatic, it occurd to me that the Halos could be using high-frequency electromagnetic rays(something beyond gamma rays) to disrupt the brain-waves of sentient life forms in range. Not every world would be hit at the same time, multiple slipspace portals would have to be used to move the energy from the Halo ring to indipendint systems where the waves of energy move out at the pace we see at the end of Halo 3. Any organism without sentience could be targeted by their brainwaves and be unaffected by the energy, while sentient or near sentient species are moved out of range or into sheild worlds for preservation(such as humans, elites, prophets, brutes, etc.) THIS IS ONLY A THEORY AND MOST LIKELY NOT TRUE IN ANY WAY--Navypilot1046 02:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Halo Encyclopedia explains how it works. It issues a harmonic pulse wave that disrupts the nervous systems of host lifeforms. Each Halo has the effective firing range stated within the game, 10,000 light years. They charge up form the pulse seen in Halo2 and 3 and then expand to the max range. ProphetofTruth 03:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks, I havn't seen the encyclopedia.--Navypilot1046 00:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I think the energy destroys nervous systems. This technology would be crucial for other points in the history. If you pay attention to anything involving the precursors, they had a technology called neural phsyics. They used this technology to all kinds of things. The structures on Charum Hakkor were bound by neural physics. When the halo fired on it, they disintegrated. Since the gravemind is a form of the precursers it seems logical it has integrated the ability to use neural physics and that is how he communicates with master cheif in halo 2 and halo 3 (not from a giant mouth). The messages are directly stimulating his brain, through his helmet, completely disregarding space-time. The flood take control of a host nervous system in order to use them. It seems logical to me, putting all this together, that the halo's do not do any structural damage (which has been mentioned many times through the lore), they just completely eliminate nervous tissue. It's the anti-neural physics weapon. This explains how they were able to win against the precursors (something I also don't truly beleive, considering the precursors are capable of inter-galactic travel, while the forerunners are not). This brings into question the status of the Ark. Halo 04b was not done yet, so it's firing may have done something out of the ordinary, but otherwise should have left the area barren of nervous tissue, while everything else is intact. Elitevaz (talk) 20:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC) How long would it take? This morning I was thinking about how the Halo Array works and I've just noticed an impossibility. Each Halo Array has a firing range of about 25,000 lightyears and that pulse activates the others rings that it happens to hit along the way. But that doesn't work because that would mean that, assuming the pulse is traveling at lightspeed, it would 25,000 years for it to get there! They can't be using slipspace here, because that would mean the pulse is being taken out of the universe and thus it would have no effect! So it seems to be a major scientific flaw in its design. There MAY be a way to reconcile it. It may be that the Halo doesn't actually launch a wave, but instead creates a 25,000 lightyear wide field, much like a magnetic field or a gravitational field, only this would be a "brain field" that is set at a certain frequency. Then, when the Halo is activated, the frequency within the field instantly changes to a harmful one, and thus kills anything within it. And that frequency goes on to activate the other rings and they change their frequency and... Does this sound like a plausible solution?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Delta Halo is able to communicate with the Ark, billions of lightyears away, instantaneously - presumably this involves tachyon particles, travelling at superluminal speeds. This is supposedly impossible - but, then again, the Forerunners always seem to be able to pull off the impossible, don't they? Personally, I'm sure they use slipspace in some capacity to diseminate whatever field they use, dropping out to sterilise systems as needed, perhaps explaining why a "buildup" was needed - it wasn't building up the harmonic pulse, it was building up the slipspace portal needed for it. But of course, this is just theoretical. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) So the "death pulse" itself is put into slipspace and dropped out as needed? I suppose that could work, though wouldn't it compromise the integrity of the Micro Dyson worlds? Since they are encased in slipspace, wouldn't that allow the "death wave" to hit them? Aside from that, your theory seems to work. But since the lightspeed barrier would otherwise be a major flaw to the Halos' design, should it be noted in the the article? I know that speculation is generally discouraged on the articles but I think this should be noted, since without it some might get the wrong impression that the wave is able to travel throughout the whole galaxy in a matter of seconds.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :We certainly know there is more than one type of slipspace. But until we know exactly what kind of harmonic wave is generated, what medium it travels through, and whether this explicitly violates relativistic theory, I would say we keep it to the talk page. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) About the undoing "There is an unexplained conflict with reallife history regarding the firing record of the Array.". Dude it is a game!!! Nothing in this game or book or TV show never happened! It will not happen nor has it ever happened. You need to see a psychiatrist if you think anything in this trilogy is real or will ever be. o now that I have no fear of being banned for undoing posts without reason I will be undoing your post which was "There is an unexplained conflict with reallife history regarding the firing record of the Array. In Halo Legends: Origins, it is insinuated that there was a total extinction event of all sentient life on Earth. according to reallife,it didn't happen, there is no fossil record of such a complete extinction event.". 01:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC)! lol anyways theres a difference the halo arrays most likely destroy the entire body to prevent infection but it totally never happened Alertfiend What do the Halo's kill? I have a question after watching Halo Legends. Do the Halo Rings kill just sentient life and starve the Flood? Or does it kill both and starve whatever Flood managed to survive? Because in Halo legends it shows Flood being destroyed by the Rings, yet in the games it's always talking about starving them. :The latter to an extent. The Flood Super Cel and spore formsl will survive and infect any potential hosts, while any Flood in stasis are immune to its effects.. -- Forerunner 23:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Your question have been answered in an above section: What do these things kill. These is an interisting discussion on Talk:Ross-Ziegler Blip--Plasmic Physics 03:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Halo Legends Positions. In Halo Legends Origins the halos are shown being slipped to many different systems, It shows one exiting at Eayn (Kig-yar homeworld),one exiting at Doisac (Jiralhanae homeworld), One at Sanghelios (sangheili), and one that seems to be Te (lekgolo) so should they still be there? The Halo rings probably aren't able to jump to slipspace on their own, so shouldn't the halo rings be still at these worlds? Just a thought. Tentacletornado 20:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Artistic License. You need a slipspace drive to get in and out of slipspace, unless you're using a slipspace portal (which is essentially a giant drive, itself).-- Forerun '' 22:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Another thing to consider: artistic license that was being told through the mind of a near-rampant AI. -- SFH 23:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. ok, But I just thought the halo array didn't have a slipspace drive. thats why I said they aren't able to slip '''On their own.' Tentacletornado 13:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Size? I just finished reading Halo: Cryptum, and Greg Bear writes that at least one of the Halos the protagonist Born saw (here's me making the assumption they were all of the same size) was roughly 30,000 kilometres in diameter - a significant divergence from the thus-far-established 10,000 km radius. Assuming I recall this correctly or Bear '''didn't' mistakenly used circumference instead of diameter, how will this information be considered and what possible changes does it bode for this article? :It's a different array, remember. It could be that the Ark created seven new rings of much smaller size.-- 'Forerun'' ' 10:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Is Halo a Ripoff from Ringworld. What can i say halo is one of most kickass game in the world that it proves that call of duty sucks ass fuck realy bad. But you realize it was based on a novel named Ringworld. This is to discuss Halo not to bash on other games -__- and I'm pretty sure they acknowledged that Halo is based off of Ringworld. NCR Admiral 06:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *Halo isn't a "ripoff", just inspired by. I do not now what Ringworld is about, but I doubt it is about a supersoldier in the future who fights against an alliance of aliens. ;-) 'Wilc0 "When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? 07:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Contradiction? At the beginning of the article it says that it's unknown how the Halo's main weapons system works. Yet later on it says it fires pulses of radiation that attack the nervous systems of living organisms and kills them...seems like a major contradiction to me NCR Admiral 06:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree... its almost as big a contradiction as Scotish Koreans and Starbursts.Sniperteam82308 I Know What the Ladies Like 11:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Math error in the computation of circumference? I believe there's a problem with the math in the section discussion the dimensions of the halos. The entry states, "Considering the 10,000 km diameter, a Halo has a circumference of 160 million kilometers.", but a 10,000 km diameter equals a 31,416 km circumference, the original value being off by a factor of 5000. Am I reading something incorrectly? Pork Rind 06:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Different strategy I was just wondering why can't they use it against the covenant in halo 1/2 what they could have done is limit the range to a few thosand KM set it to go off remotely flown away from it just outside of it's range and come back to a whole fleet of intact covenant ships with no crew and no flood. Reasons why this couldn't work? Regarding Halo Greek Classifications In an optional side terminal in Halo 4 on the level Composer, there is a recording of Dr. Halsey that classifies Installation 3 as Gamma Halo, not Installation 6. I will make changes to reflect this. I think it's quite silly to think we know what the Halo classifications are before they are established in canon, so I will be making changes accordingly. Idea about the Halo Arrays As of Halo 4, we know that the Forerunners had the technology to literally digitize people. The Composer is a weapon that does exactly that where it is directed to. We also know that those who were "composed," or digitized, by the Composer would come back wrong when reassembled or somesuch. Thus, people would not want to be digitized. If you were given a choice, however, of being absorbed by the Flood or being digitized, which would you pick? The Halo Arrays were a last resort, yes. Perhaps being digitized would be a preferable last resort compared to being assimilated into the Flood. Perhaps the Halo Arrays are indescriminate long-range Composers. Is this feasible? We know that the Halo Arrays would wipe out all life in range. Perhaps it wouldn't wipe life out, however, as much as it would "save" it, to quote Doctor Who. "Saving" it as one would save a file on a computer. This also brings another question to light - where are the composed "saved" to? We know from Halo 4's Spartan Ops that the Promethean Knights faced in the most recent excursions on Requiem are constructed from digitized civilians from New Phoenix. Is Requiem the planet-sized harddrive for the Composer? And, if so, would the Halo Arrays(or possibly the Ark) be the harddrive for a Halo Array activation? Is Requiem the go-to harddrive for all the composed? I'm not entirely familiar with books, comics, etc. from the Halo mythos, so I thought I'd throw these ideas out here to you guys. 06:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The Composer device never worked. The 'Essence' It harvested from living things was incomplete and lacking, and could never be revived. The Forerunners abandoned that branch of technology because of it. Neogunner (talk) 17:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The Two Generations Spoilers and stuff. Silentium made it clear that there were two generations of Halo: The first constructed by the greater Ark much before the Forerunner-Flood War. These Halos were enormous And could only fire a specific beam in a certain direction with their primary weapon. This generation were found to be wanting as a defence system, mainly because the Halos were far too big: The forerunners needed to transport such enormous objects through Slipspace frequenty, and doing so effectively backrupted them of their space-time budget (essentially, the forerunners had to budget how they used Slipspace because of the effort required to repair causality in using their slipspace technology.) These Halos were made by the Greater Ark, which was destroyed by Medicant Bias' forces very near to the end of the war. The Second generation make up the Halos, except for the final seventh halo which came from the first generation. These Halos were much smaller and could project their weapon out in 3D acrouss many thousands of light years, the weapon we know now (Its also important to know that the nature of thier blasts meant they essentially traveled at almost infinite velocity, causing odd echos and distortions which would indicate they had fired before the order to activate was given.) The six Gen-2 Rings were constructed at the Lesser ark, which was kept hidden from Medicant by the efforts of Offensive Bias. Neogunner (talk) 17:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC)